


Fading Songs

by uxiumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, mentions of Kim Jongdae/Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: Junmyeon is definitely paying attention, just not to the music coming from the stereo as Minseok thinks.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	Fading Songs

**Author's Note:**

> for StarrySuho Fest #S194: It always ends like this, in the backseat of Minseok's old car, Junmyeon wondering what song is coming from the stereo and not really caring about the answer.

“What song is this?”

The question leaves Junmyeon’s lips almost unconsciously, just like every other time he asks the same. It breaks the barrier between them once more, like an arrow piercing the air, a barrier made of music coming from Minseok’s car stereo, the smell of fast food, and the comfort of the soft black leather backseat.

“Really?” - Minseok asks back with a scoff and a cocked eyebrow. “You’ve heard this before, inside this very car!” 

“Sorry” - Junmyeon excuses himself - “I’m really bad at remembering song names, I’m not a music encyclopedia like you!” 

Minseok chuckles a little at Junmyeon’s comment, he never gets angry, no matter how many times Junmyeon asks for the name of a song. “The Chain, by Fleetwood Mac” - he sighs - “I don’t know why I bother, you never pay attention to my music.”

  
“That’s not true!” - Junmyeon complains loudly and way too effusively, so much that a pink blush creeps over his cheeks. He wishes that said blush would disappear. “I pay attention! I’m just extra tired from work!”

Minseok sighs again, eating the last fry from their shared dinner when Junmyeon notices his expression going softer. The gentle gummy smile that made Junmyeon fell in love with Minseok in the first place makes an appearance. 

  
“To the front, then. I’m taking you home, it’s pretty late anyway”

Even if Junmyeon is delighted with the idea of Minseok driving him home he can’t shake away the feeling that he had wasted another chance. Another missed shot. The front seat always seems colder than the backseat.

The song ended, the stereo changed to a different one, from a different band with a very different sound. If Junmyeon, as Minseok said, was paying attention he would’ve recognized the song and the band. But Minseok is wrong about something; Junmyeon pays attention, just not to the music.

His attention is always elsewhere; on the way Minseok’s sinewy hands grab the steering wheel, on the confidence he displays while driving, on his fingers drumming against the wheel anytime they stop at a red light, on his voice, on how his cat-like gaze shifts its focus from the road to Junmyeon. At those times, Junmyeon can’t even hear the music.

Inside Minseok’s vintage car - Minseok would kill anyone that calls it old - time seems to fly just as fast as the songs fade. Junmyeon almost never remembers a single title because he is too focused on how Minseok says things rather on what he is actually saying. Junmyeon indeed pays a lot of attention, but not at what Minseok thinks.

“Tomorrow, same time same place?” - Minseok asks once he stops the car right in front of Junmyeon’s building. Outside most lights in the buildings are off already, and barely anyone is walking down the street on this chilly autumn night. Junmyeon simply nods at the question, but the knot inside his chest forces him to say something, whatever before Minseok leaves.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I know you love those songs… It’s not that I don’t pay attention…”

“Don’t feel sorry for that” - Minseok cuts his apology right in the middle of the sentence with one of his kind smiles that fill his sharp eyes with a gleaming feeling. “Besides, I know you pay attention” - he says in a more playful tone, finishing with a tiny wink. A wink powerful enough for Junmyeon’s world to start crumbling right there.

Junmyeon leaves Minseok’s car as straight and composed as he can. Not a lot considering how fast his heart was beating and that his entire body was moving in auto-pilot. What did Minseok mean with that? Does he know about his crush, or was he just being playful? He has the looks of a flirt, and with that handsome face he could take anyone he wanted… but Junmyeon has never seen him flirting with anyone, or even mentioning much about his love life. 

Whatever the answers to those questions might be that night Junmyeon needed a long while to calm down his beating heart, and another long while to shut down his rampaging thoughts.

That night, every time he heard a car coming down the street he wished it was Minseok coming back for him.

* * *

  
  
  


It all started casually, as everything that is worth should start.

Junmyeon’s friend and coworker, Jongdae, had to change his shift at the café where they work thanks to some alteration on his college schedule. This shouldn’t affect Junmyeon at all if it weren’t for the fact that Jongdae was the one driving Junmyeon in and out of work every day.

The barista realized right there that he had three options:

  1. Walk to the mall, inconveniently placed at the other side of town from college, every day.
  2. Start working on his own driving license
  3. Cry until Jongdae agreed to drive him anyway.



Luckily for Junmyeon, Jongdae not only came with problems but also with a solution in the form of a hot music store owner that happens to work right and the same mall and to have a car: Kim Minseok. Jongdae introduced both of them, and like that, Junmyeon found his new driver, and Minseok someone to share the gas bill.

It was just that, at least in the beginning, an excuse to share outlays and a fast way to get to work.

But it didn’t stay like that for much longer.

Junmyeon remembers their first trips in and out of the mall as a little awkward but nonetheless endearing. Since then, Junmyeon likes to invite Minseok for a coffee morning before he has to open the cafeteria to the general public, and Minseok invites him to some snacks or soju when the evening shifts end too late. Again, sharing expenses...alongside many conversations filled with discoverings and laughter.

That’s when it hit Junmyeon like a truck. They barely know each other at this point - after all the arrangement has been working for a little more than a month - yet Junmyeon already knows by heart how Minseok wants his coffee in the morning, what snacks not to buy, his favorite album, song, and guitarist, and a few stories about the time he was in a rock band during college - all of those stories told with Minseok’s characteristic gummy smile. Junmyeon has noticed the huge collection of dangling earrings his driver wears on his right ear, or how he turns up the volume anytime a song he really enjoys come by, or how his legs look longer in black jeans despite both of them being the same height.

To Junmyeon it was clear that Minseok is in love with three things: 

  1. His car
  2. His work
  3. Music



And, at this very moment, to Junmyeon it’s pretty clear that he is in love with one thing only:

  1. Minseok



  
  


So, when after a long day serving coffee, tea, and pastries at the mall, Jumyeon sees Minseok leaning against his red vintage car waiting for him, he can’t help it, his heart starts singing. Junmyeon’s heart goes full concert mode inside of his chest, and many of the songs playing had been chosen by Minseok. He dies a little inside, his strength leaving his body through his feet and his knees a little getting weak whenever Minseok waves at him and asks about his day with a side smirk.

That night, Minseok made it pretty clear that he wasn’t in the mood for eating anything, but that he could use something to drink. After a quick stop for some beer at a random store, Junmyeon changes his seat at the front for the backseat. Like any other night, Junmyeon feels his heart about to come out of his chest, beating so fast and intense that he is afraid of Minseok hearing it.

After a long sip and an equally long rant, Minseok seems a little better, relaxed at least. “Sorry” - he says with a sorry smile. “Sometimes I need to vent out the work pressure a little.” Watching him like that made Junmyeon’s heart clench, Minseok looked so different from last night when he had winked at Minseok.

“It’s okay. You listen to my rants about my master’s degree all the time.” - Junmyeon replies, sipping the last drops of his can.

“What rants?” - Minseok asks laughing already. “Even your rants sound polite, Jun. You truly are a politics student.”

Junmyeon mocked Minseok’s voice, which only caused Minseok to laugh harder. “Not everyone can look like an edgy music store owner, you know?” - Junmyeon says punching Minseok on an arm. To his surprise, Minseok grabs Junmyeon’s wrist in a quick movement, not letting him go. Minseok’s eyes fixated on his made every cell inside Junmyeon’s body to shiver.

“Ouch” - Minseok fakes “Do you have a problem with my looks now? Is it my piercings? My undercut? Maybe my jeans?” 

_ My only problem with your jeans is that you are still wearing them.  _ “NO!” - Junmyeon answers, again way too effusively, instead of letting out his wild thoughts. The deep blush that came with that answer only embarrassed him more and added a few extra inches of tension to the air. Minseok’s hungry eyes gleam with curiosity, but also expectation. 

Who in hell would have a problem with any of those things anyway? Junmyeon adores the way Minseok’s earrings slightly touch his neck and gleam under the lights, he loves how Minseok’s undercut leaves his nape exposed, Junmyeon has to fight every day against a tickle coming from his fingers begging him to caress that jet black hair. And, of course, how could he have any problem with his black ripped jeans? Junmyeon has a pair of eyes and they work perfectly fine, thanks.

“I mean” - Junmyeon stutters. “I don’t have a problem, I never said I disliked your looks…” 

Junmyeon was trying to look away, to avert his eyes from the sharp glance of Minseok, but his voice, in a sultry, deep whisper, interrupted that action. “Then you like how I look.” 

Minseok’s grip shifted from Junmyeon’s wrist to his hand, every time that one of their fingers touched Junmyeon felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, his head going dizzy. Minseok places himself above Junmyeon, and the barista can do anything besides lay on his back on the soft leather backseat while his eyes beg Minseok to devour him. He feels small in the best way possible.

The music flows from the stereo, and an empty can makes a metallic noise when Minseok kicks it, but neither of them were paying attention to other sounds that weren’t the rustling of their clothes, their skins touching. Neither of those sounds could distract Junmyeon from Minseok. What Minseok had said wasn’t a question, Minseok had asserted everything Junmyeon has been feeling for the last month and a half. And Junmyeon has no guts, or a reason good enough, to deny it. 

There was no other way for him to answer than kissing Minseok. His brain couldn’t facture any logic sentence anyway. He is proven useless under Minseok’s touch, under his kitten eyes, his words, and now their kiss. It has been a timid, nervous kiss, but Minseok smiled widely when it ended. 

“Good answer” 

The playfulness in his voice, still a whisper, and on his hands already outlining Junmyeon’s body under his sweater were all a trap to hunt down Junmyeon. And oh, what a merry prey Junmyeon is.

After the first kiss, comes the second, hungrier, and the third, passionate… and after that Junmyeon had to stop counting, too busy savoring Minseok’s mouth and tongue or biting his plump bottom lip. With the friction of his bodies, the moans, and the kisses that soon stopped being a lip thing exclusively, the fog started clouding the windows of Minseok’s car giving them more privacy and an additional reason to get rid of their clothes.

Now that there was no distance among them, and a mixture of fog, music, and moans covers them from the outer world Junmyeon wonders if his name would ever be on the list of things Minseok loves.

Their lips, hands, and hearts want more and more, and by how stuffed both of their pants look right in the crotch there is something else craving affection. Minseok discharged right there Junmyeon’s sweater that vanished on the front seat, soon forgotten, and proceeded to leave pink and red marks on Junmyeon’s perfect porcelain skin. If earlier Junmyeon’s brain couldn’t facture any logic sentence now his brain couldn’t process anything at all.

Luckily for them, tonight the parking lot is empty, there’s no one around to hear the muffled moans coming from inside of the creaks from Minseok’s car. 

“Wait” - Junmyeon manages to say, his lips as red and swollen as the marks around his neck and shoulders. “Take me home.”

“What?” - Minseok says confused. The longer parts of his hair everywhere over his face, his lips still hiding kisses and love bites. “By your moans, I thought you were enjoying it.” 

“Asshole” - Junmyeon says a little embarrassed. “I’m flattered that you want to fuck me in your car, knowing how much you like it, but… I would prefer our first time to be...comfier?” - Junmyeon resolves trying to sound coherent, also afraid that the moment has died and Minseok wouldn’t want to keep going.

After a second or two, that last thought vanished, relieved by Minseok’s playful smile and chuckle. “You are right. Let’s go” - with a wink and an unbuttoned shirt, Minseok left the backseat for the driver’s seat. As soon as Jun sat right beside him the trip to Junmyeon’s house starts, Minseok driving a little faster than usual, which makes Junmyeon chuckle. Minseok grabs his hand, placing it over the gear lever elongating the contact between them.

“You know” - Minseok says at some point with a shit-eating smile gleaming brighter than the street lights. “I wouldn’t have minded to fuck you in my car.”

Junmyeon scoffs. “Is that your way of saying that you like me?” 

“I like you way more than my car, dumbass” - he asserts, leaving a kiss on Junmyeon’s hand. 

  
  


Tonight the front seat doesn’t feel cold, and to Junmyeon it won’t feel cold again.

Junmyeon won’t have to waste any other wish on Minseok coming back for him. This song will never fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> If you are here I must assume that you've read my fic, so thank you so much for giving it a try! I would like to say thanks to my prompter - I think you wanted more smutty stuff, but sorry I can't write pure smut and I really loved the prompt! - and to the mods for the chance of joining too! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudo or comments, I will greatly appreciate them!


End file.
